Eyes
by Zena-Xina
Summary: Shawn relies on friends, family, and sarcasm after an accident leaves him blind. Only time will tell whether it is temporary or not.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Whelp, thanks to TheShulesLovinPsycho, I'm taking a chapter from my 100 Themes Challenge story and turning it into a story of its own. If you're curious, the chapter this is from is Chapter 37, "Eyes". This is kinda inspired by the Monk episode "Mr Monk Can't See a Thing" honestly but I'm trying to make it my own. I know stories like this have been made before but I've always wanted to make my own.**_

Shawn's stomach growled as Gus pulled up into a parking space outside a red building and grabbed a small box from the backseat.

He got out of the car and caught up with Gus.

"What are we doing here Gus?" Shawn asked as he and his friend walked up to a fire department. This was NOT Firehouse Subs.

"I'm having our fire detectors checked. The two from my apartment, the two at the office, and the one from your place." he said simply.

"Seriously Gus? We already know they work, probably! At least the ones in the office. They wouldn't shut up the other day when my Easy Bake caught fire. I removed a few wires from them to shut them up but it was working just find before then!"

"When you're what- SHAWN?! Why didn't I know about this? Are you kidding me? So your saying two of these are completely broken?"

"Define brok-" Shawn stopped as a man came running around the corner just as they entered the building.

Not soon after behind him was Lassiter and McNab.

"Spencer! Stop him!" Lassie yelled.

Shawn stepped between the small fire exit door and the man, blocking his way.

Seeing this, the man grabbed a bucket of chemicals sitting on a table on his way out and threw them in Shawn's face, causing Shawn to stumble to the side.

"Ah!" screamed Shawn, falling to his knees and holding his head in his hands.

The man kept going as the police followed him out.

"Shawn! Are you alright?!" he heard Gus say and felt his arm on his shoulder.

"Gus... my eyes... I can't see!"

_**A/N: Fret not! I shall update soon! I mean I am juggling a few stories at the moment and I have made this promise before but this one should be easier to do because I already have the story planned in my head.**_

_**Review please? They always help to move a story along and keep me motivated. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I told I'd update soon. Now, I'm a little iffy about this chapter, I'm not positive about it. It goes along with the story but it feels… idk wrong somehow. I'm usually pretty confident about anything I write. **_

"What do you mean you can't see?" Gus exclaims.

Shawn hisses. "What do you think I mean? I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING! Everything is black!"

"Have you tried opening your eyes?"

"They are open Gus!"

"Okay, okay. Here, there's a sink over there, can you walk?"

Gus takes Shawn's elbow and leads him to the water.

They're attempting to wash Shawn's eyes out in a very awkward and strange position when Lassiter walks him.

"We apprehended the guy… What the hell are you guys doing?!"

They stop their scuffle, but Shawn kept washing his eyes.

"Shawn can't see." Gus stated.

"Yeah right. Stop playing Spencer." he said, though with a bit of nervousness in his tone.

"Why doesn't anyone believe that I can't see? This isn't some joke for once, sheesh."

"Ok, ok, keep washing, I'll call an ambulance."

"No, don't bother, I'm fine. I'll just keep washing they should be fine in 20-30 minutes right? I mean a few chemicals can't cause that much damage."

"Actually Shawn, yes they can. That's why we always had those eye washers in the science classes at school." Gus said, a little annoyance showing.

"I thought those just fancy water fountains." said Shawn confusingly.

Gus rolled his eyes.

"That's it, come on Shawn, I'm taking you to an optometrist."

"Cool! I've always wanted to meet a Transformer!" Shawn said.

"No Shawn.. an eye doctor. You don't want this becoming permanent do you?"

That comment stopped him in his tracks. Of course he didn't want it to be permanent. His whole life and main income depended on his ability to see things. He couldn't "divine" stuff he couldn't see, although if he did it would make everyone believe in him even more.

"No." he grumbled before being gently led to the Blueberry.

_**A/N: Ok well tell me if you think it fits. I might have to rewrite it.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: AND WE'RE BACK. Let's pretend we live in a world where anything medical I say makes PERFECT sense alright? I'm an engineering student, not a medical one. And while I did do some research, let's just go with what I said, okay? okay.**_

_**Thank you SO MUCH to my new beta TheShulesLovinPsycho who's got a good eye for my dumb mistakes. You should thank her too, you know, if you want to.**_

"I don't understand why we couldn't go see the Transformer."

"Optometrist! Because he didn't have the right equipment! Shawn, this is serious! We're going to the hospital."

Gus looked over to see Shawn mildly rubbing his eyes and occasionally waving his hand in front of his face.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked.

"Nothing!" Shawn exclaimed.

Gus somehow managed to stay calm but now he was starting to freak out a little. What if this became permanent... No. He couldn't think like that. Shawn was always alright. Nothing can stop him.

They pulled up to the ER, finding the first available parking spot. Gus didn't want to risk getting his company's car towed by leaving it at the entrance.

Gus lead Shawn in, finding the nearest nurse to assist them.

"Help! My friend got chemicals thrown in his face. He can't see!"

"Okay sir, remain calm. Bring him in here." she said, pointing to an empty examine room.

They were in there alone for only a few seconds when Shawn loudly whispered to Gus, "Dude! Is my nurse hot? She sounds hot."

"Shawn!" Gus reprimanded.

Through the open door Gus saw the lady chatting with a couple nurses before coming back with a bottle.

The nurse turned to the scarily quiet Shawn, addressing him.

"Hello sir, my name is Candy. I'm nurse here at Santa Barabara General. What is your name? I'm going to be laying you down, don't be alarmed." she said, leaning Shawn down on the table.

"Shawn." he said simply.

"Okay Shawn. Did you rinse your eyes out after being splashed?"

"Yes."

"How long would you say for?"

"About ten minutes." Gus added in. Lassiter had been outside a lot longer than what it felt like.

"Great. Do you know what chemicals got in his eyes?" Candy asked.

Gus looked over at Shawn who was lying down, face and eyes splotchy and red. He was looking straight up.

"Crap." said Gus. How could he forget to try and see what got in his friends eyes? That was one of the most crucial things when it came to chemical eye burns. "No. It was a half full bucket. I don't know what they were being used for."

"I think it was a cleaner of some type." Shawn spoke up. "There was a gallon on the floor and a rag next to the bucket. The label said it was a solv- something."

"A solvent?" asked Candy.

"That's it."

"Alrighty. I'm going to clean your face and eyes before Dr. Rochester comes in here."

Shawn tuned her out as he somewhat aware of her patting his face, thoughts keeping him to busy to pay attention.

What if this is permanent? He couldn't be a cripple! That wasn't him! His life would be practically over! What's the point if he could never see Jules's beautiful face? Or never watch a marathon of movies with Gus again? Would his Dad abandon him? Too embarrassed of the son who's training all went to waste? Who can't even pretend to be "psychic" anymore?

"Shawn! Mr. Spencer?" he heard an unfamiliar masculine voice calling to him.

Shawn turned his head to where he thought he heard the voice originate from.

"Where'd you go?" asked Gus. "You just kind of zoned out on us."

Shawn grunted in reply.

"Shawn, I'm Dr. Rochester. I'm going to shine a light in your eyes. Tell me whether you see anything."

The patient waited.

"Well? Are you going to do it?"

"I did. The fact that your pupils responded to the light but you didn't see any is a bit of a relief. As for now, there's not much I can do for you except bandage your eyes, give you some drops, and have you come back in a few days." the doctor explained.

"That's it? But... what about until then?"

"I'm sure you have family or friends that can help you. Sometimes time is the only thing that can tell. Some blindness might last from hours to days... or longer. But I'm optimistic for you. Solvents usually only cause irritation rather than blindness. I have faith that your eyesight will be restored if we allow your eyes to heal. I'll have a nurse come in here to bandage you up. See you in a few days."

"Thanks doctor!" Gus exclaimed as the aforementioned left the room. "Well.. that's that."

"Yeah." Shawn sighed. He suddenly perked up. "Hey! Will I get one of those canes to hit with people with?"

Gus could only wish Shawn could see the death glare he was giving him.

_**I know I didn't update as quickly as I had originally promised, but, you know how life is. No promises this time, just the promise that i WILL update. School gets a little in the way unfortunately. **_


End file.
